Open Your Eyes
by weepingwriter
Summary: He needed to open his eyes, see the life he really has before it’s all gone, ripped from right under his feet. Brucas. One-Shot.


**So this one-shot is when I was feeling a little down, but now I'm all better. (HEHE.) Anyway, I actually for once am really pleased at where this was going and now, how it turned out. It all mostly started while I was listening to the song ****Bottom of the Bottle**** by Smile Empty Soul, oh such a good song listen to it. Back to the point, Enjoy! Ha, I'm back to the point. **

**Summary: He needed to open his eyes, see the life he really has before it's all gone, ripped from right under his feet. Brucas.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ekk. I want to someday own something, anything of One Tree Hill besides the season DVD's. It stinks. BOO! Ha, I'm hyper. Also, the title is a song by Snow Patrol called Open Your Eyes. **

**So, anyway sorry for the lateness, Em-Shizzle was busy, but I have to thank her anyway. Then I ended up going to the beach this weekend for Labor Day, oh so much fun with my Matty-Poo, Heather and Tealie. We went tubing yesterday, so I'm in pain. My arms hurt when I lift them. Random junk I know. Enjoy it! **

**Open Your Eyes**

**By Denver**

"Mariah, would you please leave your diaper on this time?" Brooke laughed. It was maybe the tenth time she had to redo the smaller brunette's diaper.

"No mamma." Mariah giggled as her short, curly brown hair flew behind her as she ran away from her mother.

"Mommy, save me." Austin screamed, running into the room. He was wearing a big smile as he was being chased by his two older brothers; Warren and Michael.

"Boys, stop the yelling and the chasing each other and go wash up for dinner." Brooke begged. It was a normal day for her; Haley just dropped Warren off from kindergarten, so he's trying to get his energy out. She was exhausted to say the least, being eight-months pregnant and chasing around four active kids all day was a job in it's self, as her lazy husband sat in his office all day.

"Dada," Mariah yelled running into her father's office.

"Hey baby girl, I'll be done in a second, why don't you go find mommy and your diaper." Lucas answered.

"No!" Mariah pouted pulling at Lucas' hand.

"Mariah Samantha Scott, I said I'll be there soon." Lucas said pulling his hand away from the tiny hand of his youngest.

"Dada." Her eyes pleaded with him, hoping that the father she once knew would burst out of this horrid shell.

"Mariah go." Lucas said taking a sip of the soda class in front of him.

"Bye-bye." Mariah cried waving her hand in the symbol of goodbye as she ran out of the room.

"Mamma." She sobbed, reaching for Brooke

"Honey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked lifting her mini-me into her arms the best she could.

"Dada bye-bye?" Mariah cried.

"Ri, he's right in his office, he's not going anywhere." Brooke said taking a seat at one of the bar stools lined up at the counter.

"No bye-bye?"

"No bye-bye, baby girl. Now let's go find that diaper."

"Icky." The girl replied, scrunching up her nose and rubbing it.

"It's icky huh?" Brooke laughed. Her one year old daughter; the nudist. No more hanging out with Rachel! "Yep." Mariah laughed, nodding her head vigorously.

"Boys you better not be ruining my bathroom." Brooke yelled. Those three did the same thing every night, and she yelled at them, but they're kids- they should have a little fun.

"I'm not mommy." Mikey smiled. He was a momma's boy no matter what anyone said. "They're the bad ones. We should sell them and I can get a bike, like Alex." Mikey smiled referring to Haley and Nathan's second oldest son; Alex.

"I know you want that bike baby, I'm saving for it. But right now you can live with your old one." Brooke replied. It sadden her to think that she could not give her kids as much as she got when she was younger, but she was doing her best. They lived in the crummy part of Tree Hill, in a three bedroom apartment. The three boys shared one room, Brooke and Lucas had another that they shared with Mariah, and the third room was used as Lucas' office; or as Brooke called it; his personal bar.

"But it was Warren's, I want my own." Mikey pouted with tears in his eyes. "Why does Warren get all the new things and I gets his old junk?"

"Buddy I know it's hard but things are really tight with money right now till daddy gets a new job and the new baby comes."

"I hate it."

"Me too..." Brooke half-smiled. "Now go sit at the table, dinner's ready."

"Okay mommy." The little boy replied.

"Warren and Austin go sit at the table, this mess better be cleaned up first though."

"But," Warren complained.

"No buts or your bike is becoming Mikey's." Brooke laughed sticking out her tongue at her two sons.

"No fair." Austin pouted.

"Oh yes its fair. Now go." Brooke said walking down the tight hall way towards the smallest bedroom, also known as the home office or bar. "Luke, dinner's ready if you are actually going to come eat with us for once." Brooke said.

"Don't start with me Brooke, not right now." Lucas warned.

"Whatever." She snapped.

Four months ago was when everything changed. Lucas' life long dream of being a writer was crashed, and a week later his mother and sister died in a car crash. Then Brooke got laid off from her job for becoming to fat, due to her pregnancy with baby number five, or baby boy number four. The month of June was pure hell for the Scotts.

"Dada."

"Not now Ri," Lucas said taking his glass with him out of the room towards the tiny family room where they sat on the floor or the couch half the time for any meal.

"Lucas, she just misses you. We all do."

"Fine." Lucas said roughly grabbing Mariah out of Brooke's hands.

"Be nice with her Luke." Brooke warned rolling her eyes as she made a plate of food for her kids and for Lucas and her. "Enjoy it boys."

"Thanks mommy." Austin smiled.

"Welcome baby."

"I made you something mommy in pre-school today." Mikey smiled running off to his room where he kept his blue power-ranger's backpack. "It's a picture of us." He held out a drawing.

"I see everyone but daddy." Brooke said looking at the piece of white construction paper that had a bunch of stick figures on it.

"I forgot." Mikey said turning his attention back to the television where some cartoon was playing.

"Well I'm still here." Lucas said rolling his eyes at his wife.

"Don't start with them Luke. Just please not to night." Brooke begged. She didn't feel like dealing with Luke and his drunk-ness, and protecting her kids.

"Daddy guess what?" Warren said taking a seat on the couch next to his dad.

"What Warren?" Lucas asked.

"I got to go to the zoo today with school. We saw tigers and bears and lions. I wanted a tiger so I can eat Mikey and Austin, and maybe Mariah up so I can be alone, but Aunt Haley said me and Jamie couldn't have one."

"We'll maybe Aunt Haley had a good idea." Lucas laughed.

"Dada, Momma." Mariah giggled clapping her spaghetti sauced hands together.

"I think you are done with dinner, baby girl." Brooke laughed. Her kids could put a smile on her face anytime.

"No!" Mariah pouted stuffing her face with more spaghetti.

"Then eat slower before," But before Brooke could finish Mariah threw up everything that was in her mouth or that she already ate.

"Great," Lucas yelled. "This is why I told you we shouldn't have had her."

"Don't you dare say that Lucas. Don't you dare say we shouldn't have had her. Mariah's one of the best things in my life." Brooke screamed before remembering her sons are in the room watching them. No matter how many times Lucas and her fight now, she would do anything in her might to make sure they weren't in front of their kids.

"Now, I have to give Mariah a bath, Austin come on, you too."

"But she's a girl."

"I don't care right now, Bud."

"Fine." He agreed, sensing that it wasn't the best time to argue with his mother.

"Warren and Mikey, when they're done you two are taking a bath."

"Aw man." The two older boys pouted.

"Hey no pouting, dishes in the sink when you're done."

"Bubbles mommy." Austin smiled.

"I'm sorry bud, but I told you yesterday when you took a bath, those where the last of the bubbles."

"No more?" the boy asked, a frown on his face.

"No more." Brooke replied solemnly.

"Can we get more?" Austin asked.

"We'll see. Food comes before bubbles Austin." Brooke said placing Mariah into the tub.

"Fine." Austin pouted climbing in after his sister.

"Mama." Mariah smiled splashing her little hands around in the water. "Mama!"

"I'm right here Ri, no need to fuss about it." Brooke laughed.

"Mariah's waiting for you to go say goodnight to her; I think she's starting to miss the bed time stories you used to tell her." Brooke said walking into the smoke filled office. "Oh no, not with the kids in this house."

"No what?" Lucas asked.

"No smoking crack Lucas. Our sons are in the next room, our baby daughter is waiting for you in our room. I may let you get away with the drinking but not this." Brooke said angrily. The weary ways of her husband was tiring and saddening, especially now.

"I'm the one in charge of this house." Lucas said standing straight up. "Don't you ever tell me what I can and cannot do!" Lucas screamed slapping Brooke across the face.

"Lucas." Brooke cried out. He never ever was violent on her or the kids, sometimes the walls got the abuse but this was the first time.

"Mommy, daddy?" Mikey asked walking into the room.

"Michael get out now!" Lucas screamed. "Get your back into that bed, I don't want to see you or your brothers come out of that room."

"Go Mikey." Brooke said after Mikey looked at her. "I'll be there soon to tuck you in, okay?"

"But,"

"Mikey go." Brooke said one more time watching her only blonde headed son walking out of the room. "This is gone too far Luke. Way too far."

"Brooke…" Lucas tried, a hint of regret in his eyes.

"No," Brooke demanded. "I want you to listen to me for once. You promised after that one time the boys caught you drunk you would stop. Was that just a lie to you?"

"I went to those AA meetings for you and the kids, Brooke. I did it all for them." He pleaded.

"And yet we're right back to where we started Lucas and I don't think I can take anymore of this ht. But right now I have to go say goodnight to my kids."

"They are my kids too." Lucas reminded her.

"Then show it!" Brooke said slamming the door.

"Knock, knock?"

"Mommy, daddy's being mean." Austin cried curled up in a ball at the corner of the bad he and Mikey had to share.

"Boys come here." Brooke said taking a seat next to Austin as the other two followed her.

"Why's daddy mad?" Mikey asked.

"Guys, he's going threw a tough time right now. He just needs us there to help him through it."

"I don't like this daddy." Austin cried.

"Me either baby, me either." Brooke said. "How about we take a little trip to see Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan?"

"Can we?" Warren asked, his sprits lifted immediately.

"Yes, now back some clothes in toys into one of those many bags in your closet." Brooke smiled kissing all the boy's foreheads before walking out of the room. "Come here baby girl."

"Mama." Mariah smiled holding on to Brooke for dear life.

"Let's get you all packed up." Brooke smiled, placing Mariah on the ground so she could pack some clothes.

"Mommy, we're all done." Warren smiled walking into his mother's room.

"Okay Warren. Take your sister and brothers and wait for me by the front door."

"Got it." Warren smiled taking Mariah's hand.

"Lucas?" Brooke said walking into the office. "We're leaving."

"Wait what?" Lucas asked, his brows furrowed.

"I'm tired of all this ht Lucas, you spent every last penny we had saved for college for the kids on alcohol. We have barely any money for food. Haley paid for Warren to go to the zoo with his class today. You know how sad I was that I couldn't pay for him to go; he was too excited for me to say no. It hurts. We can't afford anything anymore. I have to spend fifty dollars on food for two weeks. It's impossible to do." Brooke cried. She just had to get everything out. "Haley and Nathan give me money for food, yet 

you spend half of it on drinking. Do you know that all Mikey wants is a bike he can call his own and not some hammy down rusty bike that use to be Warren's? I barely eat some days, which I shouldn't have to do, I'm feeding two people Lucas. There's another baby boy coming into this world and I can't raise him like this."

"Brooke I'm trying my best okay." Lucas yelled back. "What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to turn back into the guy I fell in love with eight years ago! The guy that would do anything to get food on the table for us." Brooke cried. "I miss that guy Lucas. I miss the old you."

"I'm sorry I'm not that guy anymore Brooke. But everything has been hell."

"And I know that, but do you really want Warren, Mikey, Austin and Mariah growing up like that. With a father who they think doesn't want them anymore?"

"I do love those kids."

"Then open your eyes Luke. Those kids think you don't love them anymore. When you want to show it then come find us." Brooke smiled a small smiled. "Bye Luke."

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Okay, so there it was. What do you think?**

**Love It Or Hate It?**

**Let Me Know Please!**


End file.
